


Kiss Me

by babyunyun (taeilnism)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Circus, Falling In Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Mentioned Nakamoto Yuta, Mentioned Park Jisung (NCT), Mentioned Qian Kun, Romantic Fluff, Young Love, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilnism/pseuds/babyunyun
Summary: Mark Lee had never been to a circus and never thought he'd meet his first love in one.





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran. ♡  
There may be mistakes, english is not my first language.

Mark didn't much believe in love or other stories where someone was so intimately attracted to someone else, maybe it was because he had never fallen in love before or because he wasn't a fan of romantic movies. He was also grateful to have people around him who did not pressure him to look for someone to relate to, the closest to love he had ever seen besides his parents was Johnny's love for Taeil. Many times Johnny would say that love comes out of nowhere, that it just happens and that it makes us look as small as an ant. The boy had few friends, in fact, he had only Renjun and Johnny as friends. His life was busy enough that he could stop and have fun like a normal 19-year-old and he never complained about it. Most of the time he was grateful that he didn't have to share his attention with people other than the two friends he had, drama and charging was something Mark didn't like very much.

But often he felt empty as if something was missing in his life and he didn't know what it was.

He was at the bus stop waiting to go home, Monday was not the best day for him when his phone beeped with a message from Renjun and he just read for the notification.

_renjun_

_tomorrow we will have lunch with johnny hyung!_

_I pay ;)_

Mark put his phone back in his pocket and wondered how to escape from his Scientific Method class to have lunch with Renjun at Johnny's coffee shop. He studied Foreign Trade and worked in the afternoon on the city's radio as the ''coffee trainee'' and wondered several times when he was going to work traveling and representing companies rather than serving coffee and being a punching bag. He sighed and saw his bus approaching and decided that he would just pretend to sleep late or need to get to work early if the teacher asked the next week. As he had decided to skip class to go to lunch with Renjun, Mark decided to sleep until a little later on Tuesday and thank God for the wise decision to do so, he no longer knew what it was like to sleep until 11am it had been a long time because even on his weekends he always had to get up early and study for college. Johnny used to say he was like that because he was a freshman wanting to show grades but Mark just liked not having any problems.

He entered Johnny's cafeteria and soon the older one smiled when he saw him.

''Mark!'' Johnny came around to leave behind the counter to go to him ''Renjun managed to break your routine earlier this week, I'm surprised''

"He said he would pay" Mark replied, smiling at Johnny, who led him to the same old table near the glass wall and away from the door for privacy.

''Pay? Taeil has prepared a lunch for you'' Johnny said still smiling at Mark and the youngest saw his eyes shining when he spoke of his boyfriend ''Actually, it's a family lunch. We have an invitation for you and Renjun.''

''Invitation? Are you getting married?'' Mark asked and Johnny's smile faded.

''Mark, it was a surprise!'' Johnny patted Mark and the smaller one smiled.

''Sorry but it seemed obvious, I won't tell Renjun when he arrives.''

''Tell me what?'' Renjun appeared beside Johnny who received an affectionate pat on the shoulder and sat in the chair next to Mark.

"He said it was a surprise" Mark replied, nodding at Johnny.

"Are you and Taeil hyung getting married?" Renjun asked and Johnny moaned in frustration.

"Can you two please fake surprise when Taeil talks to you?" Johnny had already given up on the two minors and just asked them both to try not to break the surprise Taeil was preparing for them. “By the way, don't mark anything on Friday because we're going all four to the circus that arrived in town.''

''But...'' Renjun was going to protest and Johnny had already left to meet a new client who had arrived.

Mark and Renjun knew it was impossible to deny anything to Johnny and Taeil and also knew that they would have to go to the circus with them and hear Renjun complain about everything while he would just try to enjoy a bag of popcorn and cotton candy. When lunch arrived and with him Taeil grinning at the younger two, Johnny stared at the two of them ready to jump on their necks if they did not feign surprise at the news.

"Apart from the news that Johnny and I are getting married, we're moving into a bigger house near your college and we know you're both away from your families." Taeil looked at Johnny and then at Mark and Renjun. ''Well, you pay a lot of money to live in a place without much security and spend on buses and everything.''

''Do you want to adopt us?'' Renjun said Mark kicked his shin under the table and he made an 'ouch'

''No but help while you throw money in the wind. We want you to move with us and so save the rent money for your future.'' Johnny replied Renjun and Mark was still surprised by the invitation.

''But aren't we going to disturb your married life?'' Mark said getting out of the trance. ''I mean... I don't know...''

''We already have a married life and we travel on honeymoon and we need someone to take care of home.'' Taeil replied, putting some food in his mouth.

''And the cafeteria?'' Renjun asked ''Will you close?''

"Jaehyun will be responsible" Johnny replied, mentioning his friend Mark had only seen twice.

''I accept and thank you for helping me, hyungs. I really appreciate you welcoming me as often as you can” Mark replied, almost crying.

''I accept too. In fact, I'm so glad to hear that I'm going to be adopted and have a second family besides mine of blood.” Renjun answered and smiled at the two older men and looked at Mark judging the boy.

"So your move is next week, next Sunday." Taeil said ''And let's go to the circus to celebrate on friday.''

Renjun moaned in disapproval and everyone laughed.

x x x

Mark during the two of them before Friday tried to pack all his things, not that he had much, but wanted to get as many things ready for moving day when Johnny arrived to pick him up. And then the day of the circus arrived and he was excited as it had been a few weeks since he'd left anywhere but college, work and Johnny's cafeteria and seeing Renjun complaining about the light, the noise and the crowd would be funny.

"I hear they have an interesting magic number" Johnny chattered about what he'd heard about the circus while Taeil drove, and Mark seemed too eager to see, the way Johnny spoke made it look impressive. ''Renjun don't roll your eyes, I felt it from here.''

The four arrived at the circus and Taeil and Johnny went to buy the tickets while Mark and Renjun the popcorn and cotton candy. Renjun talked about how bad that cotton candy was, how dyed it was, and how popcorn was so fat it could clog his veins in a second and Mark was just enchanted by the brightness, colors, and artists roaming the place.

''Lets go in?'' Johnny appeared with Taeil by his side and stepping in front of them so that the two younger ones would follow him and were soon inside the large colorful tent.

"I had never been in a circus." Mark sat on the bench between Johnny and Renjun.

"Me neither" Taeil replied, sitting on the other side of Johnny. ''It looks amazing.''

Suddenly all the lights went out, only a bright light illuminating the arena and a slender boy with eyes shadowed by black shadow appeared dressed in a shining suit appeared and a smile on his face. A song played in the background and on the makeshift screen above the slit that the boy came out had written _Fire In My Mind_ and soon two other boys appeared pirouetting and climbing a ladder to the trapeze.

''Respectable audience, welcome to our circus'' The boy bowed ''I'm Taeyong, your host and I hope to provide a memorable night for you. Our first attraction will be with our trapeze artists Yuta and Jisung in their number called _Fire In My Mind_.''

Mark was gaping when Taeyong disappeared into the shadow as the spotlight illuminated the two boys ready for the number. One of them smiled as if being challenged and the other had a sideways smile in a way that was the simplest thing to do. The two jumped from trapeze like a spider-monkey gravity defying, after the show they both jumped into the safety net and descended starting a dance number representing the lyrics and a circle of fire around them ascended. ending the presentation.

Soon the place went dark again but without the host being the only one illuminated and on the screen appeared _Chasing Cars_ and other different men appeared in a number of contortion. One was tall and had an elf's affections, and the other was short with a prancing nose.

''Isn't that the guy Jaehyun has been dating since last week?'' Taeil spoke quietly to Johnny pointing at the shorter man.

''Yes, he is. I didn't know he was from the circus” Johnny replied.

Then the presentation of the two boys continued as if it were a performance of theater and contortion. Mark was delighted that just such a performance could shock him and fill his eyes with tears. Even Renjun was absorbed in that show. When the _Chasing Cars_ performance was over, Taeyong appeared again this time in another shiny suit and his eyes were no longer marked by dark makeup, now his shadow was red with faint shades of pink.

"What did you think about the presentation of our contortionists Ten and Winwin?" Taeyong walked around looking at the audience and everyone cheered more. ''Amazing, huh?Now I have a question for you and answer it sincerely.''

Mark felt his heart beating fast, the aura of mystery hovering around Taeyong was mesmerizing and he felt the presenter's eyes on him.

''Do you believe in love?'' Taeyong was looking straight at Mark and smiled. "If you don't believe in love, you don't believe in magic. This is our next number, called _Soul Like Me_. Where our magician's assistant is trapped in darkness for not believing in love and looking for a way out. With you, Kun and Haechan.''

Mark knew this was part of the show and that Taeyong wasn't talking to him directly. And the place went dark again and a man came out in an all-black outfit, a smile on his face and making reference and a sort of coffin appeared in the middle of the arena. Mark was distressed that someone might have been trapped inside that coffin, and that was when the light inside him lit up to reflect a young man with closed eyes and gray hair.

He felt his whole body drawn to that boy inside the lighted coffin who didn't realize what kind of magic the other was doing. Mark could only stare at the face that shone inside the little place, it was a natural glow, his hair was wavy and his makeup sparkled on his closed eyelids and he could have sworn he had never seen anything as beautiful as this boy and he was just standing still with eyes closed. There was a crash and the coffin lighting went out, and suddenly the imprisoned boy was sitting next to Renjun, which made Mark and his friend startle, with a smile and a goodbye with their hand to them and the rest of the audience.

It was more beautiful up close than locked in a coffin, Mark thought.

Then he went back to the center of the ring as if it were the only light in that place making Mark's heart pop out of his mouth. All he wanted was to go to him and hold the boy's face and wonder as if he were a kind of art. Mark had never thought to feel such a strong attraction to someone as he was feeling at that moment for the magician's young assistant looking like some kind of magnet connecting him to the other boy and he needed to talk to him later that night.

* * *

After the show ended and the entire audience left, Haechan finally sat on the floor outside his tent, totally ignoring Taeyong's outbreak of cleaning up something he was not to blame this time. He was playing with his water bottle when he saw a stranger approaching and he was tired to get up and see who it was, it was probably Ten's new boyfriend he had arranged to sleep outside and he kept paying attention to his bottle and trying to rest your mind.

"Hi" a voice said near Haechan and he raised his head to see who it was.

"You're not Ten hyung's new boyfriend," Haechan answered and stared at the boy and found his eyes too big.

''I'm Mark'' Mark reached for Haechan who just ignored ''Yeah, I came to congratulate you on your coffin number...''

''Thank you, Mark.'' Haechan answered and got up to get to face the other better. ''I'm Haechan, want to come in and meet the rest of the staff? Congratulate them?''

Haechan noticed that the boy was looking back and looking in a hurry but still invited for politeness. There was always someone who came to them because he fell in love with someone from the circus and knew the tent and then was forgotten when they moved around.

"I have to go, I'm not alone" Mark replied. "Anyway, congratulations again."

''Thank you again.'' Haechan smiled at him.

''Can you give me your number?'' Mark asked and Haechan burst out laughing.

"I don't have a phone, and if so, why would I give it to you if I don't even know you?" Haechan looked at Mark ''Thank you for coming to the circus, Mark, now you can go.''

"I liked you" Mark muttered under his breath, and Haechan approached him, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders and seeing Mark surprised at the approach.

''Did you like me? Since you only saw me once?'' Haechan sighed ''I'll give you a gift and you will leave and come look for me no more.''

''Why?'' Mark asked.

''I don't do that, Mark.'' He smiled and brought his lips to Mark's lips only in a peck and walked away. "Now you go away and pretend I don't exist."

''Y-You just kiss me!'' Mark exclaimed and touched his lips in disbelief. ''You do not know me not have 5 minutes!''

''It's a gift. Good night Mark.''

Haechan laughed every time he remembered the boy's reaction and found it pathetic how people were so attached to a flirtatious ritual to get a kiss if they wanted to. It was just a joke to him because he seemed so nervous about talking to him and it would be funny if Haechan seemed bold to Mark, just so he wouldn't come back again. Which was a mistake, because Mark came back the next day and Sunday too, and went after him in the same place. On Thursday through Saturday of the other week, Mark also attended both the show and Haechan's side at the end of the night.

"Why do you keep coming back, Mark?" He asked seeing the boy standing outside.

''I liked the circus and you'' Mark replied

"I told you I don't go out with anyone in the audience and I even kissed you thinking you'd be too shocked to come back, but here we are." Haechan sighed and sat down and Mark sat next to him.

''I was shocked but I liked it later.'' Mark said with a shrug.

''Don't shrug for a kiss of mine, many wanted to have the opportunity.'' Haechan answered defiantly and Mark laughed his way.

"Maybe I want more opportunity" Mark said quietly, and Haechan just pretended not to hear.

Haechan had liked someone a year ago and when he thought he could have a normal life like a normal young man, the circus left the city and so was his heartbreak too. It was very difficult to let go of someone like that and even more so when there is a feeling of truth then Haechan told himself that he would not like anyone until he could get out of the circus and live his life.

"Don't your parents fight you for staying out late?" Haechan broke the silence.

''My parents live in Canada and I study here in Seoul.'' Mark replied ''I live in an ugly room but sunday i will move to my hyung's house with Renjun'' 

''Is Renjun your boyfriend?'' Haechan asked, feeling jealous of not being the only one to get Mark's attention.

''No! Eww, my God, no. Renjun is my best friend, we met last year at school and we went to college together. He is from China.'' Mark completed.

"Ah, Winwin and Kun are chinese too" Haechan said, pointing to the front tent. "They're a weird couple but good people."

Mark laughed and Haechan liked the way he made him laugh, whatever he said Mark laughed or said he was funny. Haechan was so used to his hyungs blaming him for anything wrong that happened that he forgot how nice it was to talk to someone so quietly.

"Mark," Haechan said softly. "Can I kiss you again?"

The other boy looked at Haechan but this time without wide eyes and trembling. Mark just smiled and waited for Haechan who approached slowly and giving Mark a quiet kiss on the lips. There was nothing wrong or dirty, they both seemed to fit in and seemed right without any ulterior motives. Haechan turned away from Mark by placing his head on his shoulder and closing his eyes, smelling the night mixed with Mark's scent.

"I have a mattress left in my tent that I share with Jisung, I don't think he will mind if you sleep here." Haechan said with his eyes still closed. "It's too late for you to leave."

"I stay if you go Sunday morning for breakfast with me and help me with my move." Mark leaned his head against Haechan's.

''OK, I go.'' Haechan answered.

* * *

The next day Mark opened his eyes and there were a couple of eyes staring at him and he guessed it was Jisung. His back throbbed from sleeping on the floor but at least he had slept near Haechan's bed. A week ago he would never sleep on the floor to please anyone, much less on a canvas-covered floor next to a bunk but today he was just in that condition for biting his tongue after 19 years saying there was no love at first sight there was no attraction and all the loving nonsense.

''Hyuck hyung, your boyfriend woke up!'' Jisung spoke louder and Haechan entered the tent seeing Mark sitting looking around.

''He's not my boyfriend, Jisung.'' Haechan said handing Mark a mug ''Good morning''

Mark received the mug and saw it was coffee so he immediately took his mouth to finish waking the rest of his brain.

"I said we were going to have breakfast somewhere else so Taeyong said you have to come back for breakfast with us this week," Haechan said looking at Mark who still looked asleep.

''Where are we going?'' Mark asked confused sleep.

"You said we were going to make your move to your new home." Haechan said in a mocking tone.

Mark jumped off the floor tapping his little finger on the foot of the bed and holding the mug in his other hand trying not to spill his coffee.

''The move to the new house! Oh my God, Johnny hyung must already be at the door honking behind me, where's my phone?'' Mark drank the rest of the coffee and was spinning like a cockroach. ''What time is it?''

Jisung looked at Haechan and shook his head and left the tent.

''It's 7:30am, Mark. Your cell phone is there in the chair, calm down.'' Haechan rolled his eyes and Mark went to his cell phone to see if there was any call from Johnny or Taeil.

"I thought I had lost the time." Mark sat in his chair and rubbed his cheek. "Why do you wake up so early?"

"Custom" Haechan answered and smiled, making Mark's heart race. How could he be so handsome so early? Mark could stare at him for the rest of his life. ''What?''

''Nothing. I think we can have breakfast with Taeyong and then with Johnny hyung.'' Mark smiled and Hyuck's face lit up. He went over to the boy and kissed his forehead, feeling his whole brain being seized by Haechan and feeling that he was going crazy in this way for someone he only knew had a week.

Mark was falling in love with the circus boy and could wait for Haechan forever. No matter if he left and returned, Mark would wait for him every day. Haechan was what made Mark want to love, to open up to something so maddening and addictive. All of his days might be sad, but he knew that once he saw Haechan's face everything would seem small near the feeling he conveyed to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs I mentioned in circus performances: Andy Black - Fire In My Mind; Andy Black - Soul Like Me; Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars.  
Mark was inspired by: Billy - Love Don't Break Me   
Haechan was inspired by: Andy Black - Soul Like Me  
i'm on twitter: @yunyangs


End file.
